Parent
In a family, a parent was the caregiver responsible for providing parenting to an offspring. ( , et al.) The colloquial terms for parents include folks. ( , et al.) Ideally, the parents were those responsible for the conception and birth of the child, but in circumstances of adoption or fosterage, the adoptive or foster parents may be either related or unrelated individuals, who would raise the child as their own. ( ; ) Parentage Father The male or paternal parent was known as the father, who may also be known informally known as dad, daddy or papa. ( , et al.) Alexander often called Worf "Father", ( , et al.) whereas Jake Sisko referred to his father Commander Benjamin Sisko by the more informal "Dad." ( , et al.) During his lifetime, Captain Kathryn Janeway referred to her father Vice Admiral as "Daddy." ( ) When Jake Sisko told Varis Sul about his father, Nog tried to compare his father, Rom, to Jake's. Both turned quiet when Varis Sul told them that her father was killed by the Cardassians. ( ) Mother The female or maternal parent was known as the mother, who may also be known informally known as mom, mommy, mummy, or mama. ( , et al.) In the Ferengi culture the term for mother was Moogie. ( , et al.) In the French language the term was maman. ( ) Stepparents A stepparent, either known as the stepfather or stepmother, was an individual who fulfilled the role of a parent after their marriage to a divorced or widowed parent. Leeta became Nog's stepmother after she married Rom in 2373. ( ) Examples List of parents * ** Akaar and Eleen, parents of Leonard James Akaar ** Apollo, father of Asclepius ** Henry and Sally Archer, parents of Jonathan Archer ** Marla Aster, mother of Jeremy Aster ** Amsha and Richard Bashir, parents of Julian Bashir ** Benaren and Martis, parents of Kes ** Harry Bernard, Sr., father of Harry Bernard ** Bernardo and Sonya Calvera, parents of an unnamed daughter ** Caylem, father of Ralkana ** Andrei Chekov, father of Pavel Chekov ** John Christopher, father of Shaun Geoffrey Christopher and two daughters ** Beverly and Jack Crusher, parents of Wesley Crusher ** Culluh and Seska, parents of an unnamed child ** Debin, father of Yanar ** Dexa, mother of ** S.G. Dukat and Mika, parents of an unnamed child ** S.G. Dukat and Tora Naprem, parents of Tora Ziyal ** S.G. Dukat, father of Mekor and six other children ** Duras, father of Toral ** Ezral and Maya, parents of Liana ** Benjamin Finney, father of Jame Finney ** Captain , father of Ensign ** Garvin, father of ** Forra Gegen, father of Frola Gegen ** Tekeny Ghemor, father of Iliana Ghemor ** Gorkon, father of Azetbur ** Goro, father of Miramanee ** Amanda Grayson and Sarek, parents of Spock ** Erin and Magnus Hansen, parents of Seven of Nine (born Annika Hansen) ** Hermes, father of Pan ** Hodin, father of Odona ** Felisa Howard, mother of Paul Howard ** Isabel and Paul Howard, parents of Beverly Crusher ** Thomas and Rima Harewood, parents of Lucille Harewood ** Hiro Ishikawa, father of Keiko O'Brien ** , father of Winona Kirk ** Henry Janeway, father of Jason Janeway ** : *** father of Kathryn Janeway *** father of another daughter ** Kathryn Janeway and Tom Paris, parents of hyper-evolved offspring ** Jareth, father of Korenna Mirell ** Ja'rod, father of Duras, Lursa and B'Etor ** Jhamel and Thy'lek Shran, parents of Talla ** K'Ehleyr and Worf, parents of Alexander Rozhenko ** Kamin and Eline, parents of Meribor and ** Meribor and Dannick, parents of Kamie ** Kang, father of Dax ** Anton Karidian, father of Lenore Karidian ** Karl Four, father of Karla Five ** Karla Five, mother of Karl Six ** Miklos and Irina Karlovassi, genetic parents of Udar ** Kira Meru and Taban: *** parents of Kira Nerys *** parents of Kira Reon *** parents of Kira Pohl ** Kela, father of Jadzia Dax ** Keldar and Ishka: *** parents of Quark *** parents of Rom ** John and Mary Kim, parents of Harry Kim ** George and Winona Kirk, parents of George Samuel and James T. Kirk ** George Samuel and Aurelan Kirk, parents of Peter Kirk, two other sons ** James T. Kirk and Miramanee, parents of an unborn child ** James T. Kirk and Carol Marcus, parents of David Marcus ** Tiberius Kirk, father of George Kirk ** Kolopak ** father of Chakotay ** father of an unnamed daughter ** Kushell, father of Benzan ** Edward M. and Silva La Forge: *** parents of Geordi La Forge *** parents of Ariana La Forge ** Leucon and Yifay, parents of Icheb ** Liko, father of Oji ** Madred, father of Jil Orra ** Martok and Sirella, parents of Drex ** Mayweather and Rianna Mayweather: *** parents of Paul Mayweather *** parents of Travis Mayweather *** parents of an unnamed daughter ** David McCoy, father of Leonard McCoy ** Leonard McCoy, father of Joanna McCoy ** Miral and John Torres, parents of B'Elanna Torres ** Alexander Marcus and Wallace, parents of Carol Marcus *** and Wallace, parents of (alternate reality) ** Mogh: *** father of Worf *** father of Kurn ** Keiko O'Brien and Miles O'Brien: *** parents of Molly O'Brien *** parents of Kirayoshi O'Brien ** Michael O'Brien, father of Miles O'Brien ** Danilo Odell, father of Brenna Odell ** Owen Paris, father of Tom Paris ** Tom Paris and B'Elanna Torres, parents of Miral Paris ** Tom Paris and Kes, parents of Linnis Paris (alternate timeline) ** Phlox: *** father of Mettus *** father of four other children ** Marie and Robert Picard, parents of René Picard ** Maurice and Yvette Picard: *** parents of Robert Picard *** parents of Jean-Luc Picard *** genetic parents of Shinzon ** Plasus, father of Droxine ** Prinadora and Rom, parents of Nog ** Q and Q female, parents of Q junior ** Mary and Stuart Reed: *** parents of Malcolm Reed *** parents of Madeline Reed ** Reger, father of Tula ** Betty and Kyle Riker *** parents of William T. Riker *** parents of Thomas Riker ** Jacques and Lydia Romaine, parents of Mira Romaine ** Connaught Rossa *** mother of Connor Rossa *** mother of another unnamed son ** Connor and Moira Rossa, parents of Jeremiah Rossa ** Helena and Sergey Rozhenko, parents of Nikolai Rozhenko ** Sarek and a Vulcan priestess, parents of Sybok ** Sato, father of Hoshi Sato ** Michio Sato, father of Sato ** Sek, father of T'Meni ** Benjamin and Jennifer Sisko, parents of Jake Sisko ** Benjamin Sisko and Kasidy Yates, parents of one child ** Joseph and Sarah Sisko, parents of Benjamin Sisko ** Joseph Sisko: *** father of Judith Sisko *** father of other sons ** Skon, father of Sarek ** Sojef, father of Artim ** Solkar, father of Skon ** Hikaru Sulu, father of Demora Sulu ** Surmak Hoek and Surmak Stimson, parents of Surmak Ren ** Daniel Sutter, father of Clara Sutter ** Professor Starnes, father of Tommy Starnes ** T'Les, mother of T'Pol ** T'Meni, mother of Tuvok ** Enabran Tain, father of Elim Garak ** Tark, father of ** Yanas Tigan: *** mother of Janel Tigan *** mother of Ezri Dax *** mother of Norvo Tigan ** Tokath and Gi'ral, parents of Ba'el ** Carl Torres: *** father of Michael Torres *** father of Dean Torres *** father of Elizabeth Torres ** Toya, mother of Alexandra ** Ian Andrew and Lwaxana Troi: *** parents of Kestra Troi *** parents of Deanna Troi ** Deanna Troi, mother of Ian Andrew Troi, Jr. ** Charles Tucker I, father of Charles Tucker II ** Charles Tucker II: *** father of Charles Tucker III *** father of Elizabeth Tucker ** Charles Tucker III and T'Pol, parents of Elizabeth ** Tuvok and : *** parents of Sek *** parents of Asil *** parents of two more sons ** Miranda Vigo, mother of Jason Vigo ** Michael Webb, father of Danny Webb ** Charlie Whatley, father of Kevin Whatley ** Samantha Wildman and Greskrendtregk, parents of Naomi Wildman ** ''Natasha Yar'', mother of Sela ** Zeus and Hera, parents of Hephaestus ** Zeus and Leto, parents of Apollo and Artemis ** Zeus *** father of Aphrodite *** father of Athena *** father of Hermes List of stepparents * ** Amanda Grayson, stepmother of Sybok ** Jeyal, stepfather of Deanna Troi ** Leeta, stepmother of Nog ** Odo, stepfather of Deanna Troi ** Perrin, stepmother of Spock ** Jean-Luc Picard, former stepfather of Wesley Crusher (alternate timeline) See also * Big Daddy-O Surf Special * Echo Papa 607 * Matriarchy * Patriarchy * Patron * Sire External links * * * Category:Culture